Astarté
by titpuce86
Summary: Quand on vivait une vie aussi longue que la leur, on avait tous des périodes de l'évolution humaine qu'on détestait. Pour Rosalie, c'était les années 70 et la légalisation progressive de l'avortement qui en avait résulté à travers le pays.


Disclaimer : Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « enceinte »

AN : ce passage se déroule avant le premier livre. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils soient déjà à Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Astarté<strong>

Quand on vivait une vie aussi longue que la leur, on avait tous des périodes de l'évolution humaine qu'on détestait. Ainsi Edward haïssait les années 90 pour leur musique, Jasper exécrait les années 70 pour leur côté licencieux et sulfureux, ce côté où tout semblait permis qui lui rappelait trop le Sud et Maria. Alice n'aimait pas non plus les années 90, la mode était affreuse. Rosalie devait bien la rejoindre sur ce point, ces grosses épaulettes et ces choucroutes monstrueuses censées servir de cheveux. Non, non et encore non.

Rosalie n'avait pas une décennie qu'elle détestait plus que les autres, mais si elle devait donner un point de départ pour sa colère grandissante contre la race humaine, ce serait indubitablement les années 70. Non pas pour leur côté libéré ou licencieux, mais pour ce qui en avait découlé : la légalisation progressive de l'avortement un peu partout dans le monde. Elle n'avait rien contre la contraception, au contraire. Mais le fait que de plus en plus de filles concevaient l'avortement comme une autre méthode de contraception la révulsait.

Ce qui avait changé avec les années 70, c'était que désormais, il n'était plus si rare (et de fait, il était même souvent de moins en moins rare à moins qu'ils ne s'enferment dans de toutes petites villes et encore) d'entendre au détour d'un des couloirs du lycée ou dans les toilettes des filles qu'Alice et Rosalie s'obligeaient à visiter même si ce n'était que pour se repoudrer le nez, après tout il fallait bien conserver les apparences; il n'était pas rare donc d'entendre unetelle dire à ses amies qu'elle avait couché avec untel ou untel, que c'était génial (ou pas) mais que bon, petit problème elle était enceinte. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il y avait toujours l'une ou l'autre de ses amies à poser la question fatidique : « Tu vas le garder ? » Quand il n'y en avait tout simplement pas une qui lui fournissait l'adresse d'une clinique spécialisée dans ce genre de transactions et la lui recommandait pour s'en être elle-même servie. Toutes ces idiotes l'écœuraient. Et ça allait s'empirant.

Si elle avait eu la chance, non le privilège de pouvoir avoir un enfant, elle ne s'en serait certainement pas débarrassée et encore moins d'une façon aussi horrible qu'en le tuant. Ce n'était pas la faute de ces bébés si leurs géniteurs étaient d'irresponsables et immatures adolescents aux tendances attardées. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir avant d'avoir eu la chance de naître. Si elles n'en voulaient vraiment pas, est-ce qu'elles ne pouvaient tout simplement pas faire comme ces quelques autres filles qui continuaient leur grossesse et puis faisaient adopter leur bébé ?

Mais Rosalie savait bien que c'était un rêve impossible, pas avec la société d'aujourd'hui. Sans compter le sentiment prégnant ici et là dans le pays qui faisait encore voir les filles-mères d'un mauvais œil, même si elles faisaient adopter leur bébé (elles étaient alors en plus de mauvaises mères), il y avait le fait que la plupart de ces adolescentes étaient égoïstes, trop préoccupées par leur propre existence, par leurs plaisirs et leurs loisirs, pour prendre le temps de nourrir une petite vie pendant neuf mois. Leur corps leur appartenait et il n'y avait pas de place dedans pour des intrus. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte les diverses pressions : celle des familles qui préféraient parfois que leur fille avorte discrètement plutôt que de devoir élever des « bâtards » ou connaître la honte d'avoir une fille aussi dévergondée comme enfant, mais aussi et peut-être surtout celle de leurs pairs.

Rosalie avait bien vu comment nombre des filles qui gardaient leur enfant, même pour ensuite le donner à d'autres à sa naissance, étaient rejetées par le reste de la population lycéenne. Elles étaient les filles faciles, celles pas assez intelligentes pour se protéger et celles trop cruches pour se débarrasser du problème. Celles qu'on ne maltraitait certainement pas physiquement, après tout elles étaient enceintes, mais celles sur qui on n'hésitait certainement pas non plus à déverser piques, quolibets, moqueries et parfois insultes. Rosalie, au contraire, était toujours aussi attentionnée qu'elle le pouvait avec ces filles. Et elle n'hésitait certainement pas à mettre Emmett à contribution que ce soit pour porter les sacs et plateaux de la future maman ("Il ne faut pas qu'elle se fatigue Emmett!") que pour menacer les tourmenteurs de la jeune fille. Alice était généralement tout aussi partante, après tout ça lui donnait l'occasion de faire du shopping et les vêtements de bébé étaient tellement adorables et tu te rends compte Rosalie qu'il y a une ligne de vêtements rien que pour les bébés chez Dior ? Esmée était ravie de gaver la future maman de gâteaux par Rosalie interposée. Jasper et Edward restaient le plus souvent à distance, n'aillant que peu d'affinités avec ce genre de situations, surtout au regard des hormones déchaînées de leurs condisciples.

Les problèmes arrivaient généralement avec la fin de la grossesse. Après tout, pendant, il n'y avait pas une seule personne qui aurait osé sans prendre à la future maman, pensez-vous avec les Cullen, Hale, Whitlock, Masen ou tout autre nom qu'ils portaient alors comme protecteurs, la jeune fille était bien entourée et les vampires ne mettaient généralement que quelques jours, quelques semaines dans les cas où les élèves se montraient particulièrement obtus, à instiller un sentiment de crainte et de respect à leur égard. Personne n'allait à leur encontre, c'était une des règles universelles et tacites de tous les lycées où ils avaient été inscrits. Et s'ils choisissaient de prendre quelqu'un sous leur protection, cette personne devenait intouchable pour aussi longtemps que leur intérêt était porté sur elle. Et c'était bien là le problème. Une fois que l'accouchée s'était délestée de son bébé auprès de parents plus méritants et certainement plus reconnaissants qu'elle, Rosalie perdait tout intérêt, voire devenait presque vicieuse à l'égard de la jeune fille, elle qui avait abandonné son enfant, alors que Rosalie en désirait tant un. Après deux situations de ce genre, les Cullen avaient appris à anticiper : quand Rosalie s'intéressait à une de ces filles, ils savaient qu'il faudrait déménager peu avant ou juste après l'accouchement.

C'était un des aléas de la vie chez les Cullen, tout comme le besoin de déménager fréquemment dans les premières années suivant l'arrivée d'Alice et de Jasper parmi eux, tout comme la nécessité compulsive des mâles de la famille d'aller chasser à l'autre bout du pays quand commençait la Fashion Week, surtout si Alice et Rosalie n'avaient pas obtenu de places pour les défilés qu'elles souhaitaient (un fait rarissime, l'argent ouvrait, Dieu merci, beaucoup de portes) ou le fait qu'Esmée devenait chaque année dépressive aux alentours de la date de la mort de son fils. Ils apprenaient tous à faire avec car après tout, c'était eux contre le reste du monde, que ce soit celui des humains ou celui des vampires.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span> : Je tiens à préciser que mon intention ici n'était pas de faire un brulot pro- ou anti-avortement. C'est le point de vue de Rosalie, une fille qui est née à une époque où avorter était un crime et qui a toujours rêvé d'avoir un bébé.

"_Astarté est une déesse d'origine cananéenne de la fertilité. Etant à la fois associée à Venus et à la Lune, elle est tour à tour une déesse vierge et une déesse mère. Cela et son association étroite avec le dieu Baal ont fait que les rites qui lui étaient dédiés tournaient souvent en scènes de débauches et d'actes violents et sanguinaires puisqu'on lui sacrifiait des humains._" (paraphrasé de l'article de Wikipédia sur Astarté). Rosalie possède également cet aspect dual, de la victime et du bourreau, de la mère dont les bras et le ventre seront toujours vides malgré ses souhaits. J'aurais pu choisir une autre dans la tripotée de déesses aux attributs similaires, mais je pense que le côté « monstrueux » des sacrifices dédiés à cette déesse représente le côté obscur de Rosalie, aussi bien celui vampire, de la bête, que celui, plus glacial mais tout aussi cruel de l'humaine (après tout, si elle en avait eu les moyens, je suis persuadée qu'elle aurait trouvé un moyen de détruire la vie de Royce même en étant une simple humaine).


End file.
